Fantasy of a Dumb Blonde
by xrae916
Summary: There's a new girl at Herrington and she befriends the outcast but there's something more to their relationship
1. Fantasy of a Dumb Blonde

I don't own The Faculty but I wish I owned Zeke, um I mean I wish I owned  
The Faculty.  
Summary: A new girl moves to Ohio from Florida and falls in love with the  
hottest guy in the world. *I play the new girl hehe*  
Fantasies of a Dumb Blonde  
My POV  
"Hi I'm new here can you point me in the direction of the office?" I was  
talking to who had to be the most gorgeous guy in the world. He had dark  
chocolate eyes, brown hair, he was tall and lanky, but he was built. He was  
wearing all black. "Excuse me? Um are you okay?" When I got no response I  
smacked him on the face not to hard but enough to get him out of his  
trance.  
"Ouch!"  
"I'm sorry but you were out of it. What's your name?"  
"Hi um my name is Zeke. What's yours?" I noted the deep tone in his voice  
that made me uh. melt into slobbering mush.  
"Rachel Lee. But you can call me Rae." I said flipping my hair.  
"That's a nice name."  
"So do you think you could be so kind as to point me in the direction of  
the office?" I asked flashing a seductive smile.  
"Sure it's that way," he said pointing to his left "you take this hall down  
and at the end you'll find the office door on your right." He said. 'Hmmm  
my tactics seem to have no effect on him.'  
"Okay thanks Zeke s it?"  
"Yea see you around."  
"Bye."  
Zeke's POV  
"Hi I'm new here can you point me in the direction of the office?" I looked  
down and saw the most perfect girl in the world. She was around 5'6", sun  
kissed blonde hair, brown eyes, soft peach colored lips, ample breasts and  
a perfectly shaped body. She was wearing a black pair of jeans that hugged  
her curvy body and a black v-neck shirt that showed some cleavage. I  
started to panic. I stood there frozen like an idiot.  
"Excuse me? Um are you okay?" her voice was soft and gentle with a Southern  
accent. Suddenly I felt a hand smack me on the face. "Ouch!"  
"I'm sorry but you were out of it. What's your name?"  
"Hi um my name is Zeke. What's yours?"  
"Rachel Lee. But you can call me Rae." She flipped her hair.  
"That's a nice name. Where are you from?"  
"Florida. So do you think you could be so kind as to point me in the  
direction of the office?" she smiled seductively.  
'Uh oh you have got to stay calm Zeke'. "Sure it's that way," I said  
pointing to my left "you take this hall down and at the end you'll find the  
office door on your right."  
"Okay thanks Zeke s it?"  
"Yea see you around."  
"Bye." I watched her walk down the hall when she entered the office I ran  
to the bathroom as fast as I could otherwise I might have a splooge attack.  
My POV  
I walked into the classroom and saw him. It was Zeke he was sitting with a  
few other people whom all appeared to be Goths. He looked up at me smiled  
and nodded as a sign of welcome. I took a seat on the other side of the  
room. I glanced over but he wasn't over with his friends actually he wasn't  
anywhere as far as I knew.  
"Hey!" I shrieked then I pivoted in my seat to find Zeke at the desk behind  
me laughing.  
"Glad to see you enjoy scaring me." I said sarcastically.  
"Why don't you come over and meet my friends?"  
"Okay I guess. Sure." I followed him to the group of people he was hanging  
out with when I entered the room.  
"Hey guys this is Rachel Lee. She's from Florida. And she's my new friend  
so be nice to her."  
Everyone muttered hellos.  
"Hi y'all. You can call me Rae everyone else does." I said.  
"This is Stokely." Zeke said pointing to a girl with short pink hair and  
some spiked jewelry reading a Robert Heinlein book.  
"That is Casey." This time he pointed to a boy with spiked green hair who  
had an eyebrow ring who looked very nervous.  
"That's Delilah." Nodding his head towards a girl. Delilah had long black  
hair with pale skin and both ears pierced several times.  
"And last but not least, that's Stan." Stan had an orange Mohawk and a lip  
ring.  
Next to them Zeke and I looked normal. But none the less they were kool, at  
least to me they were.  
"Stokely, I never heard a name like that before. It's nice." I  
complimented.  
"Thanks. Rachel Lee is it? Not a name we hear often in Ohio." Stokely said  
looking up from her book.  
"Yea there were a few Rachel's back in Florida. I only knew 2 other than  
myself. My best friend was named Rachel until." I turned around and sucked  
in a couple deep breaths, "the accident. I'm sorry I got off topic. I do  
that sometimes. Excuse me." I walked out of the classroom and stalked to  
the bathroom as I felt the tears well up in my eyes.  
Zeke's POV  
"Stokely, I never heard a name like that before. It's nice."  
"Thanks. Rachel Lee is it? Not a name we hear often in Ohio." Stokely said  
looking up from her book.  
"Yea there were a few Rachel's back in Florida. I only knew 2 other than  
myself. My best friend was named Rachel until." Rachel turned around and  
sucked in a couple deep breaths, "the accident. I'm sorry I got off topic.  
I do that sometimes. Excuse me." she walked out of the classroom. 'What was  
that all about?'  
"Excuse me guys." I got up out of my seat and went after Rachel. I barely  
got to the door when the bell rang. 'Shit!' I turned around and went back  
to my seat as did everyone else in the room. The teacher came into the  
classroom and wrote something on the board. I wasn't paying attention  
though all I could think about was her. What had she been talking about?  
Soon enough the bell rang and I was the first one out the door. I stalked  
to the girl's bathroom and slipped inside. Luckily enough there weren't any  
girls in there that I could see of. I heard a sniffle. "Rae?" I called out.  
In a response I got a few more sniffles. I walked to each stall and opened  
each door. In the third one I saw her balled up in the corner crying.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing's the matter. Leave me alone."  
"I can't do that."  
"Just go away."  
"I'm sorry Rae but no." I sat down beside her, placed my arms around her  
shoulders and held her.  
My POV  
"Rae?" Zeke called out. In response he got a few more sniffles. He walked  
to each stall and opened each door. In the third one he looked down saw and  
me curled up in the corner crying.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing's the matter. Leave me alone."  
"I can't do that."  
"Just go away."  
"I'm sorry Rae but no." he sat down next to me, placed his arms around my  
shoulders and held me. He was so warm. I rested my head on his shoulder and  
was about to drift asleep when the bell rang. 


	2. The Beginning

I don't own The Faculty but I wish I did that would be most excellent.  
Fantasy of a Dumb Blonde.  
"I have to go." I said.  
"No it's okay you don't have to. I'll stay here with you if you want me  
to."  
"That's okay Zeke really. I'm fine. It's bad enough I missed first period  
but I have to go to second."  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes I'm alright!"  
"Fine. Who do you have next?" he questioned.  
"Mr. Furlong."  
"Me too. Let me see your schedule." I handed him the piece of paper with my  
classes listed on it. "We have the exact same schedule."  
"Really? That's too bizarre." He stood up and stretched exposing his  
midsection which looked all too yummy. He reached down and extended his  
hand to me and helped me up. I fixed my make up with the help of my  
compact.  
"Come on let's get to class before they send out the National Guard." He  
joked. I laughed. I was beginning to become happy again. We walked to class  
talking about our lives. I found out that Zeke used to be on the football  
team when he was a freshman but then quit halfway through the year and this  
was his second year as a senior here at Herrington High.  
Zeke's POV  
We were walking to class sharing info about ourselves. Rae was born in a  
little town in Florida and dreamed of getting out of Florida one day and  
moving somewhere out of the country. Or joining the Navy or being something  
meaningful.  
"You have a lot of dreams." I said to her.  
"Yea unfortunately none of them will happen."  
"Why not?" but she didn't get to answer my question because we were already  
at the classroom door. We walked in as the teacher, Mr. Furlong, was  
calling out roll call. As we entered every head in the class turned in our  
direction. It was totally silent. Cat calls and wolf whistles broke the  
silence. I looked at Rae and saw she had started to blush. I ushered her to  
the empty seat next to mine. Soon the cat calls and whistling stopped and  
Mr. Furlong called out Rae's name. She muttered a here and he went on down  
the list. When he was done he turned and started the lesson.  
"Rae." I whispered.  
"What Zeke?" she whispered back.  
"I'm sorry about all the stuff the guys said before."  
"That's okay I'm used to it."  
"What do you mean?" I asked startled.  
"I know what I look like Zeke. Everybody thinks of me as a Beach Bunny and  
nothing more. All everyone sees is my tan skin, blonde hair and big boobs  
and they don't even get to know me. I only had a few friends back in  
Florida but now I don't." she said.  
"That's not what I thought when I met you. I thought you were a wonderful  
person. Sure you're beautiful but that's not what matters to me."  
"That's so nice of you to say." She turned her attention back to the  
lesson.  
  
3 weeks later  
My POV  
I was walking along the halls when a guy came up behind me and pinched my  
ass. "Hey!" I spun on my heel and faced him. He and his friend did a high  
five and I slapped him in the face and left a hand print. He didn't take  
too kindly to this. He held me against a locker by the scruff of my neck so  
my feet were 4 inches off the floor, and called me some not so nice names.  
"Hey! What's your problem?" it was Zeke and he didn't look to happy. "Put  
her down now Kevin." All activity stopped in the hallway as everyone turned  
to look at the disturbance.  
"Why should I?" Kevin snapped at Zeke.  
"Because I said so." Zeke idled up to Kevin and gave him a look that would  
scare anyone to death. Compared to Zeke, Kevin was a shrimp. Zeke must have  
been 6'2" at the least and Kevin was about 5'8" almost 5'9". That was  
pretty freaking intimidating, to a girl as short as me at least.  
Kevin let go of me and I fell to the floor coughing. He backed away from  
us and said "I'm gonna get you and your boyfriend too." He said pointing at  
me then Zeke. And left with his friend following at his heels. Suddenly I  
didn't feel so good and I saw black.  
Zeke's POV  
"Are you okay?" I asked. No response.  
"Rae?" I said a little panicked this time. Still no response. 'Shit!' I  
thought.  
"Somebody get help!" I checked her pulse but couldn't find it. I did some  
mouth to mouth but it didn't work.  
"Goddammit! Someone call 911!" But no on moved. 'Fine, I'll do it myself' I  
thought. I picked her limp body up from the floor and wrapped her arms  
around my neck. I ran to the front door out to the parking lot and strapped  
her in the passenger's seat of my car. I jumped into the driver's seat and  
started the engine.  
I called the Hospital on my cell so they knew the story and hopefully they  
would be ready when I got there. I raced out of the parking lot towards  
the hospital. The school was about a block away from the Hospital so I got  
there as fast as I could.  
Two minutes later we were in the parking lot. I got there I unbuckled mine  
and Rae's seatbelts and carried her body into the ER. Luckily there were  
some medics ready for us. They got her onto the rolly thingy (I don't know  
what it's called) they rushed her past the doors and wouldn't let me thru.  
The nurse interrogated me on what had happened. I told her about Kevin and  
what he did, the yelling and the passing out. She asked me if I was related  
to Rae but I said no that I was just a friend and told her about Rae just  
moving here from Florida and it being her 3rd week at Herrington High and  
having no problems prior to this. The nurse said I should go back to  
school but I said I didn't want to so I stayed.  
An hour later.  
The doctor or whatever came out and told me the good and bad news.  
The good: Rae was okay.  
The bad: She would have to stay in the hospital for the next 24 hours.  
I asked if I could see her and he said not just yet maybe in another hour.  
I started crying.  
Another hour later.  
My POV  
I opened my eyes and saw Zeke staring down at me. I smiled. He smiled back.  
"You're finally awake." He whispered.  
"How long have you been here?" I whispered back.  
"About 5 minutes. He chuckled softly. "I guess you felt my presence.  
"I guess I did."  
"I'm so sorry about what Kevin did to you." He apologized.  
"That's okay Zeke. I just have to ask you one thing to ask. What did Kevin  
say before he left?" 


	3. It

I don't own The Faculty but I'd love to.  
Fantasy of a Dumb Blonde  
My POV  
"It's not important Rae just don't worry about it."  
"No I want to know." Zeke let go of my hand and paced the room looking down  
at the floor "What's the matter Zeke? What did he say?" I was beginning to  
get impatient.  
"He said he'd get us back."  
"What did we do?"  
"We made him look like a fool in front of everyone I guess so he wants  
revenge." I gulped down a lump in my throat. After what he did to me  
already I don't want to know what he would do to me next.  
"Zeke?"  
"Yea?" I moved to the right side of my bed and motioned for him to come lay  
down with me. He did so and I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked  
my hair.  
"Don't leave me." I whispered and fell asleep.  
I saw the turn in the distance "Slow down Bobby."  
"Why Rae?"  
"Because there's a sharp turn up ahead."  
"So?"  
"Bobby you never know if someone's coming towards us in the other lane.  
That's why."  
"You know what Rae? You don't know how to have fun."  
"You know I know how to have fun but this is really dangerous Bobby! Now  
slow down!"  
"No Rae! I'm not a child anymore you can't tell me what to do!"  
"Why do you have to be such a prick?"  
"Well you're a slut!" I was hurt by that. I started to cry hard.  
"Bobby! Look out!" Unfortunately Bobby had been paying attention to me  
instead of the road and we crashed right into an oncoming car. I had gotten  
out alive but Bobby and the other people in the other car all except 2 had  
died. When I got the report on the accident I found out the people in the  
other car who died were my best friend Rachel Stonfnik and her boy friend  
Larry Maknovic on their way to a picnic with Larry's friend and his  
girlfriend. Larry's friend and his girlfriend were alive but had fractured  
limbs.  
I woke up screaming.  
"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh." It was Zeke trying to calm me down. After I finally  
stopped I cried for a long time. "It's okay. It's okay. It was just a bad  
dream."  
"It was all my fault."  
"What was?"  
"I killed them."  
"Who did you kill?"  
"I killed Larry and Rachel and Bobby. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to."  
"I'm sure you didn't mean to. What happened?" I told him all about the  
accident. "It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could do Rae."  
"It was my fault. I distracted Bobby. It's my fault that Rachel and Larry  
and Bobby are dead. Why didn't I die also? Why!" I had been crying so much  
that I started hiccupping.  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
1 Week Later  
  
My POV  
'Nothing has happened since the incidence but I know something's going to  
happen soon I can feel it.' Zeke had been watching me closely for the past  
week and is still ever watchful. He had been walking me to class, to and  
from school. "Hey Rae!" Zeke called from down the hall. He had spotted me  
at my locker. I turned around to answer him but was face to face with  
Kevin. I gasped in shock.  
"Hello Rachel Lee." Kevin taunted.  
"What do you want Kevin?"  
"I want to hear you scream." He pulled a knife from his pocket and pointed  
it at me. I did what any girl would do, I screamed. Everyone turned to look  
at me and Kevin. He tried to quiet me but too late. Zeke had pushed him  
into a locker. He turned around and lunged at Zeke. Next thing I knew I saw  
Zeke bleeding. I screamed even harder. People scattered in every direction.  
"Run get help!" I screamed at people who passed by. Kevin turned to me and  
chased me into a classroom. "Help!" I was screaming so hard my throat hurt.  
Kevin made a lunge at me but I side stepped him and round housed him with  
my heavy back pack. He hit the floor knocked unconscious. I ran out of the  
classroom being careful to close the door and secure it as best as I could.  
I ran down the hall and saw Zeke on the floor writhing in pain. "Zeke!"  
'God please don't be hurt too badly.' I prayed. I bent down over him and  
saw that the bleeding was coming from a gash in his right arm. He was  
passed out and was bleeding a lot. He was too heavy so I knew I couldn't  
carry him anywhere. So I ran into the nearest classroom and asked for  
someone to call the police and the paramedics because we have a wounded  
student out in the hall. I ran back to Zeke. I didn't want to wait so I  
ripped a strip of my shirt off and wrapped it around his gash to apply  
pressure. I didn't know what to do next so I lay on top of his body to keep  
him warm and so I would stop shaking. I heard the sound of Sirens in the  
distance so I got up and ran towards the front door into the parking lot.  
  
1 month later  
Zeke's POV  
"Hey Zeke, what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Nothing why do you ask?"  
"I just thought you might want to come over since my parental figures are  
going away for the weekend." She said showing her seductive smile and  
flipping her hair.  
"Hm. I'll think about it. I thought about it I'd love to come over this  
weekend."  
  
Monday  
My POV  
I found that I couldn't stop smiling. The weekend had been wonderful. No  
the weekend wasn't wonderful Zeke had been wonderful. But now that I think  
about it, it's going to be kind of awkward. Soon the What ifs? Hit me. What  
if I'm bad at it? What if he thought I was bad? What if he wants to break  
up? What if. "Hey Bunni!"  
"Hi, Zeke." I said nervously and looked down at the floor.  
"How's my little Bunni doing today?" he said then kissed me on the neck  
making me giggle.  
"Fine I think what about you?"  
"Oh I'm okay," then whispered "If you mean the weekend then it was great."  
"Yea it was great. Just one thing, why'd you call me your Bunni?"  
"You reminded me of a rabbit last weekend."  
"Wait a minute if anybody acted like a rabbit last weekend it was you." I  
laughed. And that's the truth he did act like a rabbit.  
"Anyways, it isn't that bad to be known as a bunni. They're all cute like  
you my little Bunni." We walked to class together in silence. We enter the  
class and walked over to our group.  
"Shit what the hell is the matter with you two?" Stan said as we approached  
them "You can't stop smiling, it's making me sick." Zeke and I  
simultaneously rolled our eyes  
"As a matter of fact nothings wrong with us." Zeke replied. We both tried  
to stop smiling so much.  
"I know what it is." Stokely said from behind her book. I looked at Zeke  
and we both had panicked expressions.  
"Really? Why don't you ell us then?" this time it was Casey.  
"I overheard them in the hallway last Thursday. They were talking about  
stuff. Zeke boinked her while her parents were away over the weekend."  
"Is that true?" everyone looked at us for a response. I cleared my throat  
and Zeke looked down at the floor.  
Zeke's POV  
"Yea it's true." I said. I started blushing. Everyone stared at us for what  
seemed like an hour  
"Oh my God Zeke." Delilah said.  
"What's wrong with having sex with my girlfriend?"  
"Stop." Bunni said calmly.  
"It's gross!"  
"No it's not!"  
"Stop Bunni said again.  
"Well you didn't have to tell us!" Delilah screamed  
"We didn't!" Zeke yelled.  
"Stop it!" Bunni screamed. Everyone turned and stared at her in shock. She  
had never screamed or raised her voice before except for last weekend. "Why  
do you have to fight? What's done is done." And she left. I went after her  
but Stan held me back.  
"Let me go Stan."  
"No Zeke let her go." He said.  
"I can't Stan she might hurt herself."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's none of your business. Now let me go." I demanded trying to get free.  
"Zeke what the fuck are you talking about? Tell me and I'll let you go."  
"She's depressed man! Her friends died, her brother is dead, her parents  
are divorced, she's depressed, and she might be. Shit."  
"What? Zeke." Stokely asked. But it finally dawned on her "You didn't use  
one? You idiot!"  
"It's not like we didn't want to but they wouldn't let me buy any cause I  
didn't have enough money and we didn't want to wait any longer."  
"Shit Zeke! You could've waited."  
"We couldn't, we've both had to wait a long time and we finally let  
ourselves go."  
"Yea but wait until her parent finds out!" Delilah said "It won't be  
pretty. You know there are laws against this kind of stuff. You do know  
that it's against the law for a grown up to have sex with a minor, you're  
18 and she's 17 so you better hope she's not knocked up otherwise you're in  
trouble not only with the law but with her parent." That was it I couldn't  
take any more of this.  
"Let go of me Stan." He let go of me and I tore out of the classroom and  
headed towards the girl's bathroom, it was the only logical place to look  
for her. 


	4. The End

I don't own The Faculty but I wish I did.  
Fantasy of a Dumb Blonde  
My POV  
Why can't people just get along? I was crying and I couldn't stop and  
wouldn't till I let it all out.  
"Hello?" I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. I stood up and walked out of  
the stall I was in.  
"Zeke." I started to cry again.  
"I'm sorry." Zeke walked over to me and embraced me. I tilted my head up  
and looked into his melt in your mouth dark chocolate eyes. He leaned down  
and kissed me. We stayed like that for a long time.  
The bell rang and we left the bathroom but we didn't go to class, we went o  
the parking lot. Fuck school I thought. We walked over to Zeke's car got in  
and drove off. We parked near the lake it was our spot and no one else knew  
about it. When we stepped into the sunlight it was warm on our skin. We  
found a shady spot under our favorite tree and lay down next to each other.  
We started to make out and I placed Zeke's hand on my breast. It started to  
get hot so we shed some clothing. All I had on were my panties and bra  
while Zeke had shed everything except his black boxers. I ran my hand over  
his hairless chest. He sat up and motioned for me to do the same. He  
reached behind me and unfastened my bra. In one swift motion my bra was  
off.  
  
Zeke's POV  
Even though I had seen them many times before, Bunni's breasts were  
perfect. I lowered my head and licked each nipple while she moaned in  
pleasure. I stopped and laid her down on the soft grass. I stood up and  
removed my boxers and she removed her panties which happened to have  
bunnies on them (hehe). She was prettier than I had remembered. I lay down  
next to her and left a trail of kisses leading from her neck to her breast  
to her navel. She groaned for me to enter her. So I did. After a few  
minutes our bodies worked perfectly in sync with each other. After about 10  
minutes Bunni came but I had not. A few minutes later I came and we were  
done. We lay there in the shade the wind blowing past us. We got up after a  
little bit and got dressed. I looked at my watch and realized it was almost  
2 o'clock. "Oh shit!"  
"What's the matter Rabbit?" she said snickering.  
"It's almost 2 we have to go back."  
"Do we have to?" she asked.  
"Yes we do. Sorry babe."  
"Okay let's go."  
We rode to school not talking playing some Kittie on the way. When we were  
in the school parking lot we hurried to the courtyard and saw our friends  
eating and talking.  
"Hey guys."  
"Where've you been?" Delilah asked looking at Bunni she realized what we  
had done "No don't answer that I know what you guys did. Come here Rae."  
Bunni walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
"What Delilah?" She looked through her bag and found her brush, eyeliner  
and mirror.  
"You're going to need these Rae." She said handing them to her. Bunni  
blushed and looked at herself in the little mirror.  
My POV  
I looked a mess. Shit! I brushed my hair applied some black eyeliner dug  
around in my pockets found my lipstick and put some on. I looked at myself  
and I looked perfect. Zeke on the other hand didn't look too great. He had  
some lipstick on his lips still so I went up to him and wiped it off. I  
said thanks to Delilah handed her the accessories I used.  
"Sorry y'all but I have to go right now so I'll see y'all later." I turned  
around and stalked off in the opposite direction. I walked to all the  
classes I had missed and got all the make up work I have to do. By the time  
I was finished the bell rang and I had to go to class. By the end of the  
day I was exhausted and was ready to go home and sleep forever.  
Next Week  
My POV  
I ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. This had been happening  
for the past week and I was hungry all the time. I didn't know what was  
wrong with me. I thought of all the possibilities. I'm sick was all I could  
think of. 'Ahhhh but you forgot something.' A little voice in my head told  
me. What could I have forgotten? But then I remembered. Zeke. Shit! Shit!  
Shit! Shit! Shit! I couldn't be. After school I'll buy a pregnancy test I  
told myself.  
That Night  
I stared down at the test. It was positive. I started to cry and cry. I  
locked myself in the bathroom and after an hour someone knocked on the  
door. It was my Mom.  
"Come down for dinner." She said.  
"I don't want to."  
"You have to. Your boyfriend is coming over for supper. He called and asked  
if you could talk I told him you were busy but he's welcome to have dinner  
with us and he said sure."  
"You did what!" I screamed.  
"I invited him over for dinner. I have to meet him sometime. Might as well  
be now."  
"This isn't a good time Mom!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because it just isn't!" I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was him.  
Shit!  
"There he is. I'll go let him in." I tried to clean up the mess I had made  
in the bathroom. Once it was done I scrambled to my room. On the bed Zeke  
was stretched out waiting for me. I had to tell him but not now.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." I said as I walked to my closet looking for something to wear.  
"What's the matter? You don't look so good." He said getting up from the  
bed walking over to me and suggesting a dress.  
"N-Nothing. I'm fine." I said trying to smile.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes I'm okay. Don't worry about me."  
"Good."  
"Turn around for a second while I change. Okay?"  
Zeke made his sad puppy face. "But I've seen you before? Why is now  
different?"  
"Because my Mom is downstairs and I don't want her to walk in on me  
changing and you staring at my nakedness."  
"Fine." He closed his eyes and turned around. I slipped on my little black  
dress which had gotten a little too small for a few of my features.  
"Okay you can turn around now." He turned around and looked at me taking in  
the too small dress. We walked down to the dining room together talking.  
Next Day  
Zeke's POV  
The alarm rang and I dragged myself out of bed into the shower. After the  
shower I got dressed and went down to the kitchen and made myself some  
breakfast. There was a note taped to the fridge that read:  
Zeke,  
Your father and I are going to Japan for a few days. There's food in the  
fridge and some money left in the can in the cabinet.  
Love,  
Mummy  
So typical of them I thought. I ate breakfast and went outside and was  
surprised to find Bunni leaning against my car. "What are you doing here?"  
I questioned.  
"Um Zeke we need to talk."  
"Okay. What about?"  
"Us." Oh my god she's going to break up with me. "Um Zeke I love you, you  
know that don't you?"  
"Of course Bunni. I love you too." I could see the tears forming in her  
eyes and her lip quivering.  
"God I have to tell you that I- I- I'm pregnant." She whispered the last  
part so I couldn't hear it.  
"What did you say?"  
"I'm p-p-pregnant." She stuttered. Did she just say what I think she did?  
"I-I-I."  
"It's alright if you hate me now, I understand."  
"Bunni, I don't hate you."  
"Yes you do. You can't even look at me." It was true I couldn't look at  
her.  
"I love you Bunni. And nothing will ever stop me from loving you." I pulled  
her to me and kissed her for a long time.  
  
16 years later  
My POV  
"Zeke! Come on!" He came running down the stairs of our 2 story Victorian  
house. We moved to Georgia after I had the baby, we got married and Zeke  
finished college. I'm a stay at home mother and he's a doctor at a local  
hospital.  
"Hurry up Kara!" I called up the stairs to our oldest daughter. "Come on  
Mary Beth is waiting in the car for us."  
"Okay hold on!" she called down at me. A few minutes later she came rushing  
down the stairs ready to go. "Okay I'm ready."  
"Let's go." I said leading everyone to the car. Overall my life had been  
good with the exception of Mary Beth, she was a good daughter but she's a  
little weird. We had found her on our doorstep when she was little and ever  
since she'd been drawing pictures of the strangest things. Well we're  
moving back to Ohio for a while. We'll enroll Kara and Mary Beth at  
Herrington High. They'll be seniors.  
  
THE END  
Crappy wasn't it? I thought so. The ending was shit. 


End file.
